


Рыцари Рен

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bondage, Gangbang, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Very Dark Kylo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Схватив Рей в лесу Такоданы, Кайло и рыцари Рен дают ей попробовать мощь Темной стороны на вкус.





	Рыцари Рен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Knights of Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087644) by Anonymous. 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Задыхаясь от быстрого бега, Рей изо всех сил мчалась по густому лесу Такоданы. Вышло глупо — ради прогулки и глотка свежего воздуха оказаться далеко от своих, имея при себе лишь старый бластер. Но что-то приближалось… Все чувства обострились — темное присутствие становилось все явственней. И это могло быть лишь одно существо во всей галактике!

Кайло Рен.

Если невозможно убежать от Первого ордена, значит, оставалось прятаться. Ее глаза подметили скопление крупных валунов, среди которых виднелся небольшой проход, и она нырнула в укрытие. Замерев, Рей напряженно прислушалась, но до нее не доносилось ничего, кроме шелеста листьев и громкого стука собственного сердца.

И тогда появился _он_.

Рей едва сумела подавить крик. Он встал, загораживая собой выход — ужасающая черная тень — огромный в своем широком плаще. Глухой шлем придавал ему инфернальный, нечеловеческий вид.

Но девушка знала, что там, за темнеющим визором, его взгляд неотрывно следил за ней. В руке Рена вспыхнул световой меч, прорезав воздух гулом и ослепительной искрящейся энергией.

Рей подняла бластер и стала отступать, не глядя назад, из-за чего чуть не споткнулась. В панике она принялась давить пальцем на активатор, но каждый выстрел либо летел мимо, либо был с легкостью отражен взмахом меча Кайло Рена — темная фигура надвигалась на нее.

Все было бесполезно! Хотелось выть от досады, в уголках глаз собирались злые слезы. Он словно был неуязвим!

Пытаясь не паниковать и не сводя взгляда с Кайло, она вдруг заметила движение за его спиной. Шесть почти неотличимых друг от друга фигур в темных плащах и зловещих масках собрались позади своего предводителя.

Она почувствовала холод в спине. Рей слышала о них. Их называли рыцарями Рен. О них говорили приглушенными голосами, молясь, чтобы никогда ненароком не привлечь их внимание. Секта жестоких убийц, возглавляемая грозным и безжалостным Кайло Реном.

Развернувшись, Рей стремглав ринулась вверх по каменной насыпи. Быстро оглянувшись, она напоследок вскинула бластер, целясь в голову Рена, но тот почти неуловимым, молниеносным движением опередил ее. Вытянутая в ее сторону рука заставила оцепенеть каждую мышцу, каждую клеточку в ее теле — Сила, покорная его воле, полностью обездвижила Рей. Девушке могла только часто-часто дышать, ее взгляд в отчаянии метался от одного загнавшего ее в ловушку преследователя к другому.

С изящной грацией хищника Рен направился к ней и, оказавшись рядом, поднес руку к ее лицу. Рей оскалилась, впившись взглядом в его маску.

— Освободи меня!

Тихий смех, вышедший из модулятора маски, не принадлежал человеку.

— Ну, это вряд ли, — ответил Рен.

— У меня ничего нет!.. — выдавила Рей. — Я ничего не знаю!

— Речь не о том, что ты знаешь, — протянул он, приподняв ее лицо за подбородок, словно желая пристальней всмотреться. — Речь о том, кто ты есть.

— И кто же я? — с желчью вопросила она.

Рен небрежно отпустил ее лицо.

— Скрытый потенциал.

— Ты просто чудовище! — огрызнулась Рей, чувствуя, как тело немеет от крепкой хватки Силы. — Самый настоящий монстр, напяливший маску!

В ответ ее преследователь поднял руки и снял шлем.

Первое, что она увидела, был напряженный взгляд глаз, цветом походивших на тлеющие угли. В горле собрался комок, и Рей тяжело сглотнула. Мужчина перед ней оказался совсем молод, бледен и темноволос — и сильно отличался от того, каким ей представлялся печально известный в галактике Кайло Рен. Он запросто мог сойти даже за торговца или контрабандиста с ее родной планеты Джакку. И все-таки было то, что отличало его от других — ощущение исходящей от него недоброй силы, предвестницы больших неприятностей, и опасности, о которой вопили все ее инстинкты.

— Я собираюсь научить тебя использовать этот потенциал, — продолжил он неожиданно мягким и приятным голосом. — Согласна ты или нет, но этот вопрос находится не в твоей компетенции.

— Никогда! — немедленно выпалила Рей. — Я ни за что не присоединюсь к тебе!

Его на удивление полные губы растянулись в нехорошей усмешке.

— Увидим. — Он придвинулся к ней почти вплотную и провел по ее лицу кончиками пальцев, кожа черной перчатки холодила щеку. Его голос стал более низким, теперь в нем отчетливо звучала угроза: — Я надеялся, что нам не придется идти сложным путем.

Без дальнейших объяснений он вдруг отвернулся от нее и бросил команду рыцарям за своей спиной.

— Раздеть ее, — бесстрастно приказал Рен.

Потрясенная Рей едва успела выкрикнуть что-то протестующее, когда неотличимые друг от друга темные фигуры окружили ее. Не в состоянии сдвинуться с места, она могла лишь беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как чужие руки бесцеремонно дотрагиваются до нее, ощупывая пояс и тунику.

Щеки вспыхнули горячим румянцем, когда один из рыцарей развернул повязку, служившую ей бельем, выставив ее скромные стоящие торчком груди на всеобщее обозрение. Рей прикусила язык, поняв, что с нее срывают штаны, открывая самые сокровенные места. Но она не собиралась дарить Кайло Рену радость слышать ее мольбы.

— Что ты собираешься делать со мной?! — спросила она подрагивающим от гнева голосом. И хотя вопрос прозвучал с вызовом, в ее широко распахнутых глазах плескался ужас.

***

Кайло Рен рассматривал девушку — _Рей_ , ее звали Рей, это имя он выудил из ее головы — с чувством предвкушения. Страх, волнами исходящий от нее, будоражил его, а ощущение контроля над ее телом заставило член затвердеть. Хватило одного вида этой обнаженной кожи, неприкрытого отчаяния в ясных глазах, чтобы стояк до боли распирал штаны.

У Кайло вырвался мрачный смешок.

— Мы дадим тебе попробовать вкус Темной стороны. — По взмаху его руки Рей отлетела спиной к ближайшему валуну, который был ей по пояс. Умелые путы Силы обвили ее лодыжки и запястья, а тело надежно прижало к камню.

Крифф, он хотел ее! Давненько не подворачивался случай получить разрядку, а сегодняшний день обещал принести нечто большее. От девчонки распространялся Свет — она сияла изнутри этой никчемнейшей половинкой Силы. Которую ему не терпелось изничтожить.

Девчонка неверяще повела глазами из стороны в сторону.

— Нет, ты не можешь!.. — по ее щеке прокатилась слеза.

Бережно вытерев ей лицо, Кайло прикусил губу, медленно проводя взглядом по ее телу снизу вверх. Следовало постараться, чтобы она не заметила ничего, кроме брезгливости.

— Поверь, мне это не доставит никакого удовольствия.

О Сила, что за дешевая ложь, хмыкнул он про себя, расстегивая штаны и освобождая уже изнемогающий член. При виде его внушительных размеров Рей вздрогнула, и момент, в который ее решимость дала трещину, не ускользнул он его внимания, тело ответило трепетом возбуждения. Девчонка была восхитительно беспомощна и полностью отдана на его милость. К несчастью для Рей, милосердия у него водилось крайне мало.

Не торопясь, он обхватил член и показательно медленно провел пару раз по стволу.

— Я постараюсь быть осторожным, — пообещав это, он встал между ее расставленных ног.

Рей содрогнулась, почувствовав чужую близость внизу — головка члена коснулась ее уязвимой розовой плоти. Девчонка была такой чистой. Незапятнанной. Но Кайло намеревался исправить этот недостаток.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — вырвалось у нее, и блестящие глаза обратились к нему, круглые и несчастные.

Краешки губ Кайло чуть дернулись.

— Вот оно… — Он наклонился и завис над самым ее ухом, тихо шепча: — Я знал, что ты будешь умолять.

И без предупреждения вошел в узкое лоно. Рей попыталась дернуться в плотной хватке, издав отчаянный вопль, и тепло ее судорожного дыхания согрело его щеку. Последовавшие жалобные вскрики лишь распалили его, и, не дав девчонке времени привыкнуть к внезапному вторжению, он подался назад, а потом вбился в нее снова, без жалости проникая до упора.

Всхлипнув, Рей снова надрывно захныкала, и ее лицо исказилось в гримаске. Кайло грубо поцеловал ее в губы, затем выпрямился, подхватил под колени и шире раздвинул ее тонкие ноги, получив возможность войти еще глубже.

Беспощадные рывки продолжались. Несмотря на обещание облегчить ее страдания, каждое его движение было призвано причинять боль.

Боль — необходимый и неизменный атрибут Темной стороны, из которого черпаются силы и который закаляет адепта. И еще это был ключ к тому, чтобы отвратить девчонку от Света.

Ее тело сотрясалось от каждого толчка его бедер, и маленькие груди дергались в ответ. Зашипев, Кайло накрыл их ладонями и сжал напрягшиеся соски, отчего девчонка поморщилась, застонав сквозь зубы.

И в секунду ее слабости Кайло усилил натиск на ее сознание, пытаясь распространить свою Темную Силу, подобно плотной пелене. Закрыв глаза, он отдался во власть этих чувств, ощущений, которые дарило ее цветущее тело. И это сработало — мощь Темной стороны начала осиливать Светлую, и по мере его неутомимых толчков менялся — да, это не было иллюзией — тон ее криков. В них по-прежнему слышались ужас и отвращение, но в кратких паузах проскальзывало странное придыхание.

Разрядка приближалась слишком быстро, но у Кайло появилась идея. Он подал знак рыцарям — те находились рядом, наблюдая за представлением. Конечно, ему не слишком импонировала мысль делиться с кем-то своим приобретением — собственник внутри него требовал, чтобы Рей принадлежала ему одному — но Кайло быстро принял решение, что один разок такое не повредит. Чем больше Тьмы испытает Рей, тем сильнее дрогнет ее душа. И, ох, как ему не терпелось дождаться этого момента…

Полуприкрытые до сих пор глаза девчонки внезапно распахнулись, стоило ей заметить надвигавшихся на нее рыцарей.

— Нет!.. — заскулила она, все поняв и чувствуя, как его семя изливается внутри. — Нет, ты не можешь… Я не смогу…

Покинув ее тело, Кайло коснулся рукой ее дрожащих губ. Надавил, разомкнул их и прижал кончик пальца к зубам.

— Ты сможешь. — Он оглянулся и нашел взглядом своего заместителя. — Вперед.

Не снимая масок и не произнося ни слова, мужчины расстегнули штаны. В полном ужасе Рей металась взглядом по окружавшим ее членам самых разных размеров и рас и побледнела, когда их обладатели двинулись к ее распростертому беззащитному телу.

Кайло небрежно вытянул руку в сторону девчонки и медленно повернул кулак в воздухе. Сила тут же отозвалась, подняв Рей за талию, развернула и поставила на колени. По щелчку его пальца ее тело согнуло в поясе, прижав щекой к грубой поверхности камня и вздернув вверх округлую попку.

Спектр эмоций, лучившийся от Рей, менялся от отчаяния до гнева, от страха до стыда.

— Я ненавижу тебя! — зло процедила она, не сводя с него глаз, когда он встал перед ней, держа в руке заново привставший член.

— Хорошо, — без затей ответил он, пристраиваясь к ее рту. — А теперь соси.

Но девчонка плотно сжала губы.

Вздохнув, Кайло снова поднял руку.

— Ты сама усложняешь себе жизнь. — Сузив глаза, он сфокусировался на тонкой шее. — Хватит уже.

И сжал пальцы. Рей тут же засипела — Сила надежно перекрыла ей доступ кислорода. В блестящих глазах заплескалась паника, и он расслабил хватку, вызвав у нее протяжный хрип.

— Соси, — строго повторил Кайло.

По лицу девчонки покатились слезы, но она — с явной неохотой, зло сверкнув глазами — открыла рот. Не теряя времени, Кайло просунул в ее губы член и начал размашисто иметь теплый податливый рот. Кровь заново и бойко приливала к плоти.

— Достаточно, — велел он и сел рядом с ней, перетащив ее к себе на колени. Заставив оседлать себя и крепко придерживая девчонку за бедра, он насадил ее обратно, и Рей застонала, ощутив внутри твердый горячий член. Не отпуская ее, Кайло возобновил движения, глядя, как она содрогается с каждым новым рывком.

Один из рыцарей встал за ее спиной. Кайло прижал ее к себе так, что маленькие груди вдавились в жесткую материю его формы, и рыцарь, держа возбужденный член, пристроился к ней сзади.

— Нет, только не туда!.. — всхлипнула Рей, но, само собой, насильник проигнорировал мольбу девчонки. Ей пришлось с силой прикусить губу из-за толстого члена, продолжавшего вторгаться в ее узкую попку. Девчонка вдруг осеклась, втянула воздух, но рыцарь принялся вдалбливаться в нее, подстраиваясь под темп Кайло.

Магистр махнул другим трем рыцарям.

— Найди применение ручкам и рту, — приказал он, и на этот раз Рей не протестовала. Было неоспоримо, что Тьма начинала подавлять ее, делая все более послушной его воле, и Кайло получил наглядное доказательство перемены, когда она покладисто обернула пальчики вокруг членов, начиная с чувством ласкать их. Аккуратно повернувшись, она распахнула губы, и юркий розовый язычок принялся облизывать член другого рыцаря.

Несмотря на безотчетное нежелание делиться, зрелище того, как Рей покорно и исправно удовлетворяет его соратников, бодро вело Кайло к новой разрядке. Обратившись к Силе, он легко прикоснулся к сознанию Рей, и то, что там обнаружил, воодушевило его.

_…Вся ее душа пылала, чувствуя настойчивую и подавляющую энергию, которой были полны ее мучители. Но сопротивляться было так трудно! Тьма просачивалась в ее разум, ослабляя волю из-за того, что рыцари творили с ней — но было так хорошо!_

_Нет! Нельзя сдаваться! — кричал здравый смысл, но, Р’иаа, это чувство! В теле вспыхивали искры, разгоравшиеся с каждым новым прикосновением чужих рук, губ и обжигающей скользящей внутри и снаружи плоти._

Кайло рассмеялся себе под нос. Ведь она тоже кончит, толком не осознав глубины таившейся в ней Тьмы. Он ускорил темп и вскоре почувствовал, как она сжалась на его члене, и застонал. Вытянув руку, он оттолкнул рыцаря, сношавшего ее рот, и Рей обратила к нему затуманенные глаза. Да… Он должен видеть ее лицо в миг, когда она кончит.

Разумеется, Рей не признается в этом — пока что, но любой бы при взгляде на нее понял, что она близка. Наклонившись, Кайло бесцеремонно захватил ее губы, просовывая язык ей в рот. К его большому удовлетворению, ее язычок слегка шевельнулся в ответ.

Еле слышное «Ох» вздохом вылетело из горла девчонки, она крепко зажмурилась.

— Я сейчас… — выдохнула она.

Кайло напрягся, ощутив, как ее плоть судорожно стискивает его. Издав откровенный глубокий стон, она сомкнулась, а потом еще и еще раз, сжимая член так, словно потеряла контроль над собственным телом.

С негромким стоном Кайло излился в нее, и рыцари, следуя примеру своего магистра, удвоили усилия и кончили следом, покрывая ее попку, груди, шею и руки потеками белесой спермы.

Тяжело дыша, Рей обмякла, прислонившись к Кайло. Ее вспотевшая кожа на ощупь была горячей и липкой.

Томная власть оргазма постепенно спадала, Кайло сел. Дело можно было считать законченным, и не потребовалось ни малейших усилий с его стороны, чтобы погрузить вымотанную и измученную девчонку в беспробудный глубокий сон.

Оставив ее, Кайло поднялся и поправил облачение. Его командный шаттл уже приземлился, и поэтому, завернув Рей в свой плащ, он поднял спящую девушку на руки. Он бережно держал ее, прижимая к груди, и улыбался, чувствуя пульсирующую в ней Темную энергию. План сработал, как должно. И новый незнакомый порыв, отдаленно напоминавший тоску, заставил его прижать ее к себе крепче.

Ведь больше он был не один.

Кайло взглянул на нее с затаенной нежностью.

— Спи сладко, драгоценная ученица, — пробормотал он, зарывшись носом в ее волосы. — Твое обучение только что началось.


End file.
